Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-3-(-2n-1)}$
The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ -3 {-1(}\gray{-2n-1}{)} $ $ -3 + {2n+1} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ 2n {-3 + 1}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ 2n {-2}$ The simplified expression is $2n-2$